Rex's New Beginning
Rex's New Beginnig ''is the first episode of Master of Evo's. It is unaired yet, but it will air soon. Synopsis ''Rex, one year after Six died, has gone solo. He has mastered his weapons, and is completely unprepaired for his new beggining- Rex, the EVO Master. Plot '"R'ex!" Dr. Holiday screamed. Rex quickly ran down, and saw a giant E.V.O. attacking the lab. Rex instantly turned his arm into the BFS. He was about to slice it, but it grabbed his sword. He picked Rex up, and threw Rex at the floor. It picked Rex up again, and threw him backwards, through a hole in the wall. Holiday quickly grabbed a taser gun. She shot a taser beam Rex, and suddenly Rex turned blue. His arm suddenly formed a new build- Tazer Lazer. His body color turned to normal, and Rex got up. Rex screamed in pain, and ran torwards the giant EVO. He put on Boogie Pack while keeping the Tazer Lazer out. Rex flew up to it's face, and slashed at it. However, it regenerated. Suddenly, Rex noticed that it was nearly invincible. It seemed like a cactus- you could get rid of it's 'cactus juice', but it wouldn't be destroyed. Rex knew the one spot nobody was invincible at. Rex aimed his Tazer Lazer at it's mouth. Rex suddenly started taunting the giant E.V.O. It opened it's mouth, screamed in rage, and swatted at Rex. Rex quickly dodged, and shot a lazer beam into it's mouth. It burned a hole through it's tounge, went through it's back of the neck, and got outside, and came back to the Tazer Lazer, then the lazer disappeared. The E.V.O. screamed in terror, and started to run off. It tripped over a tank, and fell down. Providence soldiers quickly came with a giant net, and covered it. The E.V.O. screamed, and tried to move, but failed at any attempt. The Providence soldiers loaded it onto a truck, and started driving away. Rex screamed. "WAIT!" He ran after the truck, and when close enough, jumped onto it. He punched a window, causing it to break. He ran in, and unbuilt his machines. He put his hand onto the E.V.O. Suddenly, an image flashed through his mind of Noah. "...Noah?" Rex said softly. Suddenly, a Providence soldier came in from a front seat of the car. "Hey! Get out of here!" The soldier quickly drew it's gun, and shot at Rex. The E.V.O. suddenly noticed the scene, and we saw a flashback of Noah and Rex that the E.V.O. was seeing. Suddenly, the E.V.O. un-evofied, and was revealed to be Noah. Noah jumped in front of Rex. Suddenly, a bullet collided with Noah in mid-air. "NOAH! NO!" Rex screamed in terror. Rex jumped at the Providence soldier and caught a grip on the soldier. He threw the soldier overboard. Rex ran into the driver's room, and screamed at the driving Providence soldier. "TURN THE TRUCK. NOW." The soldier did as commanded in fright, and turned the ship around. Soon, they were back at Providence. Rex grabbed Noah's lifeless body and ran out of the truck. A few seconds later, Rex was in the lab, talking to Holiday. Noah was lying on a hospital-bed. "Doc..there has to be something to do. I already lost Six and Bobo...I don't want to lose my best friend. My ''only ''friend that doesn't use me as a 'secret weapon'. My only friend who likes me as a friend because of who I am instead of my powers." Doc nodded no. "Im afraid there isn't, Rex." Rex screamed and ran into his Providence room, tears streaming down his face. Category:Episodes